Start over 2
by RavenZaoldyeck99
Summary: This time it is Killua POV in entire story. Don't know why, just feels like making it.


"Man, what a party"

Another fun day is what I think of myself. However, my happy mood turn into sour mood as I recalled my wife, probably waiting for me again as usual to the point I got sick of it. She even tries to get into my personal business. Sheesh, doesn't she knows privacy?

"She had finish her role anyway"

I said that as I recalled that, well, yeah, her role to me is just giving her company that her parents left her to merge it with mine since her company is in rival with mine. Either way, after some smooth talking, I managed to marry her and finally succeed in getting her company. Thanks to that, I have been much more successful and gaining more wealth. I don't think that I need her other than that.

"At least we sleep in separate rooms. I don't want to see her anyway"

That is what I told myself as I finally arrived in my mansion. I park my car then taking out my briefcase before I open the door and expect that she is waiting but to my surprise, she is not.

"Hm? Strange, maybe she is asleep already?"

I turn some of the lights and just go inside my room. I put my briefcase on my table and I see a letter, divorce letter to be precise.

"Hm? Did she just left this?"

I mumbled that as I picked the letter, it's even having her signature already. Once I sign this and send this, I would be divorced with her. I goes to her room and sees that she have gone, I pumped my fist on the air, feeling happy.

"Yes! I'm free!"

I thought that I should have send it when I find someone. Either way, with her out of my life, I should have been extremely happy, right?

Well, no.

I never thought that it would be hell without her which caught me by surprise. It drives me crazy as faintly I always thought she is there, waiting as I come back late.

"I missed her"

I finally admitted it few months after she left. I always thought that anyone can replace her as there is many women's out there. There is so many women's out there, so many but- why.

"I only want her"

How ironic, she is unlike other woman whom I always spend time with. Any woman who approach me was just want my wealth, sex and having more high status.

"She is different"

I mumbled that out loud. No matter how harsh treatment I gave her, she always stay strong. She is not selfish either as she never complains but- it seems that she had reached the final straw.

"Gon, where are you?"

I keep mumbling that, I even hire personal detectives and even send some investigation team to look for her but no luck at all. It's like she has vanished and leaving no trace of herself.

"I want, no. I need you"

This is the first time that I have been acting so pathetically like this. I keep caught myself crying for losing her. Heck, I even struggle to remember her appearance since I barely look at her. I am truly regretted that I barely look at her every time I sense her presence. I keep asking myself, why am I trying so hard to find her. Why would I need her so much?

"I love her"

I finally realize it. How come I could love her when I never show any affection for her? Close to five years and I never heard of her from anyone I send to find her. How is she able to erase all of those tracks of her? Then, my phone is ringing. I hope that they finds her this time.

"Sorry sir, we still can't find anyone who is under the name of Gon Zaoldyeck"

I slam my hand towards the table, hard. Why won't Gon let me find her!? Just because she is mad and she had put the divorce paper, doesn't mean she could just cut me off her life. Suddenly a thought just flash my mind.

"Did she change her name back?"

I mumbled softly, somehow feeling stupid for not realizing that sooner as I just realized it for these 5 years. Either way, I finally ask my search team to look for Gon Freecs.

And a success. They found her and I want to bang my head on the wall for my stupidity. Why can't I realize it really sooner!? I could have met her much sooner as well. Either way, knowing that nothing can change it now, I went to the address that my search tem gave me.

"So, this is the place"

I look at the address again to make sure. Right now, I am carrying a bouquet of red roses with a card written `I love you' inside. Cliché, I know but I can't think of anything else. Feeling nervous, I just rang the doorbell and moments later, the door is finally opened.

"H- Hi there"

It was all I can stutter as I see her which makes my breath was taken away. I could feel my eyes widen and I am blushing slightly right now for I had to admit that she had grown to be the most beautiful woman I have ever met. I am so not exaggerating either, I don't mind admitting it but all that come out was-

"You, you look truly beautiful"

How I wished I could say more but she suddenly slammed the door in my face which makes me realized that she must be still mad about it. But there is now way I would give up, seeing I have been always looking for her in these five years.

"Please Gon! Open the door! Please!"

I don't care how pathetic I look. I want to be with her so much, I want to tell her how much I love her, how much I miss her and how much I want her back in my life. I keep knocking, hoping she would understand.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! Please, Gon! Let me in so we could talk about this!"

I decided to apologize which I never did to anyone even if I am at the fault but I decided to if it makes her to open the door right now, which the only thing that separates us.

"Gon! Don't do this! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!"

I let go of the bouquet and began to pound the door with both of my hands. Tears threaten to fall but I don't care.

"Please! I'm sorry! I love you! Please!"

I decided to tell her my feelings, hoping she would respond but she is not. My hands starting to hurt and I could feel my lungs almost gave out but I don't care. My heart hurts way more than all of these pains.

"I love you! I love you!"

Tears had fallen but I keep persistent in yelling even though I almost lost my voice. I keep wishing that she would open the door so I could go inside or she is going outside so we could talk. Is that too much to ask for?

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry, Gon!"

My legs has finally gave out causing me to fall slowly but I keep pounding the door, begging her to open it. My voice slowly died down but I keep trying to raise it, hoping she would hear it.

"G..on. I'm s-sorry… I'm so-rry.. I-lo..ve you"

Everything hurts. My hand, my knees and my throat. But my heart hurt much more badly as I could feel it keeps breaking and it could shatter anytime.

"Ple-ase! I'm so-rry!"

I weakly pounding on the door again while softly begging and crying. I know this is useless as I could feel that she is no longer in the other side of the door but somehow, I had a feeling that she is still watching me. Stupid but it's the only thing that makes me keep going.

"Uhh…"

I stopped to rest for a while. Can she hear how desperate and how much I am willing to go through only to see her!? I stare longingly at the door, hoping Gon would be there and opening it but it never happened. I bow my head down before weakly cries again and pounds on the door.

"S-orry! I'm so-rry!"

I gave a few final pounds towards the door before I collapsed and sobbing. Was this means that she didn't care of me anymore!? I sobbed and whine softly before I'm feeling sleepy. I never once in my life thinking of sleeping on the ground but I don't care. At least this is Gon's place, anyway. Even though the cold make it worse for me to sleep but somehow slowly, I managed to drift to sleep.

So I sleep for a while and have a dream in which I am in a cold and uncomfortable place but after a while, Gon was there and it instantly turned warm and really comfortable. I hug her in my dream and before I could tell something or even apologize for her, I woke up.

"Gon!?"

I called out her name and blinks as I realized that it was all a dream, I thought that she doesn't care but that is when I feel a blanket covering me and my bouquet is gone.

"So she does care"

I let out a smile which is a true smile of mine that I had never let out for all these years as I hugged the blanket, enjoying the warmth it emitted and faintly, I could register her scent.

"Thank you, Gon"

I snuggled against the blanket, still smiling while sitting quietly for few minutes before I decided to sleep again. I feel content and managed to sleep again without difficulty.

When morning came, I yawned and blink for few times before rubbing my eyes which had some tear stains. I ruffle my hairs while still wearing the blanket and moments later, I heard the sound of the door opened and it makes my heart skip a beat.

"Hey, morning"

I said with a small smile while my voice is till hoarse as I looked at her, seems to be going to work. She stops for a moment to look at me before leaving which making me instantly grab her hand to prevent her from leaving.

"Can't we talk for a moment!?"

I look at her and gave the best pleading and desperate look I can give. Hoping she would say yes but she free her hand from my grasp which making me shocked from seeing the cold look she gave me.

"I need to go to work and you look so messed up. Fix yourself and go away!"

She immediately leaving as she says that. I was hurt but at least I know that she still cares for me. That is why, I decided to go back and fix myself as she wants before I visit her in the store where she worked, hoping she would agree for a date with me. I faintly remember that her dream is to becoming a designer. That is why she didn't want to take over the company and another reason why she give it to me so easily.

Anyway, I go inside and I ask one of his employees to ask her to come and meet me. As I wait, a huge group of female employees there suddenly crowded me. If me in the past, I would have welcomed them but this time, they are troublesome for me.

"Hey, are you alone or are you a new employee?"

"Can I have your number!?"

"If you are new here, I can teach you some things"

My patience is growing thin, I was about to yell when I sees Gon and with a guy who is a worker that is currently flirted on her. I sees red as I see her smile at that guy, I started to push those annoying woman out of my way before hugging Gon towards me and glare at that worker.

"Sorry but my wife and I are going to have a lunch together so go away!"

I began to give my fiercest glare as I say it which makes him terrified and I am satisfied. After that, I drag Gon away to the alley in which causing her to protest but I hears none of it. I am so mad at the thought of her smiling at that guy. Why not me!? Why that guy is deserved that smile but not me!? I cornered her so she won't escape but she refuse to look at me which makes me sad.

"Gon… look at me"

I ask softly, hoping she would but she refuse to which causing me to force her by held her chin and force her to look at me but she squeeze her eyes shut.

"Look at me! Gon!"

Why won't she look at me? I want to see her hazel eyes in contact with mine. I am even desperate just to make her look at me.

"Why? Why won't you look at me?"

I felt like crying but I hold it as it seems like she is about to say something.

"Because whenever we made eye contact, you always glare at me and told me not to look at you or I will regret it"

I gasp as I heard that. No wonder she refuse to look at me, slowly, I brought my hand playing with her hair.

"You won't regret it. Please, open your eyes and look at me"

I softly whisper while trying to hold back my tears and I began to smile as she slowly open her eyes. I feel like I could gaze forever in her hazel eyes and I wouldn't mind. I began to caress her cheek with a sigh as I am still being taken aback by her beauty. Slowly, I'm getting closer until our fore head touching each other's.

"I'm jealous"

I admitted while I slowly leaning my head towards her shoulder before directing my hand back to play with her hair. It was stupid to feel jealous but somehow, I want her to know.

"Why are you smiling at him but not me?"

I recalled her smile, it was simple but beautiful. How I wish it is for me and I began to pout at how much I wanted her only for me and not anyone else.

"It should be me. I'm the one you're supposed to be smiling at"

I declare it as I am now staring at her. Wanting her to know that she is mine and only mine and I am hers and completely hers.

"You're stupid and right, what do you mean with I am your wife?"

She said irritatingly which made me flinch a bit. Never thought that she could be irritated like this since when we are married, I never once see her look irritated before. Either way, I should be answering her now.

"Well, we are married! So of course you are my wife"

I said simply as I look at her but her expression still remains the same for a bit before it changed to worse.

"Very funny cause when I left, I put a divorce paper on the table in your room"

I began to look sad as this means that she truly means it that she wants a divorce but at least I am so happy that I didn't send it. Either way, I still have a chance to win her over given that she is still cares for me.

"We are not divorced! I didn't send the paper so we are not divorced!"

I said it hoping that she would be happy but the reaction I got was-

"WHAT!"

Her shout in disbelief.

"Why are you shouting? You don't like the fact we are not divorced?"

Obviously she would be mad but can't she sees that the meaning that I didn't divorce her means I have feelings for her so she would be taken aback, feeling happy and given me a chance. Yeah, nice imagination.

"Are you kidding me? If I like it, then why would I bother to left you and leaving the divorce paper for you!?"

She shout at me, she must be feeling frustrated. I am frustrated to as I just want her to forgive me and giving me a chance so without any warning, I hug her tightly, not letting her to break free.

"Of course I know. I know why you left. I know it's my fault but I did have a hope that you would forgive me already and come back to me"

She went silent after I said this. I took this chance to inhale her scent which is strawberries and rose scent from her hair. She might be using rose scent of shampoo. I feel at ease having her at my arms, I really wish we could be together again, I finally began to cry as I feel her warmth.

"I miss you so much. Please go home with me"

She keeps struggling to break free but I didn't let her. I was thinking to entrap her in my arms until she gives up and decided to go home with me but-

"No way! I hate you!"

She shouted which causing my heart to stop for a moment. She hates me!? My grips become loosen as that word stabs me like a dagger through my heart. Before I could register everything, she breaks free from my grip and run away without looking back, leaving me in tears and fall to my knees.

"Why, Gon. Why!?"

That is all I can mumble. Slowly, I began to hug myself as I can still feel her warmth and her scent but faintly.

"I won't give you up. You are mine and I would make you willing to be"

I dried my tears and stood up with determination. In my mind, I began to devise a plan to make Gon fall for me.

Days passed and I keep trying to approach her but she always avoid me. I am lucky that I have her schedule so I know when she would be working and when would be her free time. Of course, I decided to threaten all of those male workers of hers so they would never flirt on my Gon. Of course, I would make sure to threaten those female workers as well not to come near me to show Gon how serious I am for her. Once, I tried to offer her to help in expanding her store but she rejects it immediately. Then, another classic way, I began to send her some flowers, chocolates and some poems which I made myself. This is definitely not I would have ever done but if it makes her happy, I would do it.

I began to stalk her so that she would be safe. Well, since she is my wife, it is not a law breaking for stalking which I am thankful of. After I get my hands on her phone number, I began to call her and text her every day in which she hardly replies but at least she reads it.

As usual, I began my routine of waiting for her outside her house. Once, she opens the door which makes me happy but she only said that she want to find someone who treat her right and would never cheat, that makes me silent for a while but I counter back.

"You only know my old self. In that case, I would renew myself into someone whom you like!"

Yeah because my new self is someone who is definitely would never cheat on her and would treat her like a queen. I was hoping she would notice my new self, despite her keep ignoring me.

Again, I was standing in front of her house this time, not in front of her door since once I did, she slam the door and it hit my nose. Needless to say, I began to take few steps away from the door, thanks to that. I frowned as I noticed that the sky had turned dark.

"Looks like it's going to be raining soon"

Even so I just shrugged, hoping that it wouldn't but, it is raining.

"Damn. Now it's freezing"

I can only shiver as the cold air hitting me combined with her rain which makes it worse. Still, I want to prove to Gon that I am serious on loving her so I am just standing here, looking at the door which makes my eyes widen as the door is open and Gon is there.

I began to beam before I got hit by towel towards my face by Gon. That still didn't make my happy mood decrease though.

"Dry yourself before you get in and I'll show you where the bathroom is. Luckily I even had clothes on your size"

That statement made me shocked. Does a guy ever come in her house!? Now that I think about it, I never asked.

"Wha? Don't tell me that you had a guy in your place before?"

I asked in shock, while drying myself as I come inside.

"What! I am a designer and also making clothes for both genders. I sew in my house as well so I have sample clothing you can wear! Besides, you are the first one to visit in place"

Hearing that makes my happy mood become extremely happy mood. After all, I am the first one as her guest inside her house. I feel like I am in cloud nine right now. I got to wear the clothes that she sew as well.

"Really? Yes! Gon, I love you!"

I exclaim happily. Had I'm not in wet state, I would have hug her and kiss her by now.

"Shut up!"

She exclaims angrily but I am still happy to the point I ignored that.

I goes to take a bath while I am checking her shampoo and her soap. Maybe I should brought this kind of brand, at least this would make me smell exactly the same as her.

When I finish my bath and getting dressed, Gon called me for dinner. I keep smiling ever since I come inside her house. I was really happy, it feels like we are newlyweds even though we already married for a long time ago.

"Ah, this is really delicious!"

I'm not lying. This sure is the first time I eat her cooking and it is delicious. Had I knew this, I would have make her cooked for me often. I keep ranting her on how delicious or 5 rating it is or the best meal I have ever ate. I want her to know how true it is but it seems like she isn't buying any of it.

"No way, Killua! Go away!"

She push me out of her room since I keep being persistent in wanting both of us to sleep together. I just grin as she glares at me which is like a cute angry face to me.

"What? But we are married already"

I give her the reason, hoping she would agree.

"So? We have never ever sleeps together before, anyway!"

She said, damn. Never thought she notice but well of course she would and I won't give up easily. So, I glomp on her and affectionally nuzzling my cheek against her which makes her blush.

"Well, let's sleep together then"

Immediately, I carry her bridal style so I wouldn't hear more of her protest.

"Wha-waits!"

She squeaks in embarrassment. How cute. I began to open the door and carry her towards the bed before laid her gently on the bed, followed by me hugging her. I love it when she is in my arms, she began to struggle for few moments before she gave up and slowly drifting to sleep.

"Goodnight, my love"

I kiss her cheek before cuddles her again and goes to sleep. After few hours, I woke up and grudgingly pulling myself away from her. I smiled as I watch her still sleeping, I began to slowly pet her soft hair.

"She is really so cute"

I smiled as I chuckled. I began to watch her before leaving and make a call. I took her keys and I welcome some people secretly inside her house.

"You are in for a surprise, love"

I whisper in excitement. She would be surprised but I'm sure she won't mind because I would make sure she won't.

Right on time in morning, all the preparations are complete. I took a newspaper and goes to read it in the dining room. Moments later, I heard footsteps. I smile, Gon must have awake already and right on cue, she appears and look shocked from seeing me.

"Morning love, sleep well?"

I greet her with a smile and she left to make breakfast without any word. I began to chuckle as I could imagine her face right now.

She came back few moments with some pancakes for breakfast. Yum, I smile in gratitude before begins to dig in. Slowly, I began to stifle a laugh from seeing Gon's puzzled expression.

"What's wrong, love?"

I said even though I know what's wrong.

"Is it me or I felt like some of my things are increasing and-wait, when did I have a plasma tv on the wall?"

Ah. I began to chuckle as I heard that. She just realized it? It sure is cute but I stopped as I feel her gaze towards me.

"Killua? What have you done to my house?"

I began to smirk at that. I have been waiting for her to ask for that, anyway.

"Oh? Don't you know? I'm going to live here"

I said before taking a spoonful of pancakes in my mouth. I'm trying so hard not to laugh at her state right now.

Looking at my watch, it is 30 seconds passed before she seems to snap out of it.

"AAARRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH"

She screams in agony in which I watched amusingly. She slammed her hand on the table for protesting of my choice that she just heard.

"Wait a minute, who gives you the right to live here? Your work is important right? Also, you can't do this!"

She said as she glares at me while I finish the last bite of my pancakes.

"I can and I just did. I give the right for myself and you are much more important, I am not going to let you go and you can't lock me out anymore for I already duplicate your keys"

I smiled as I showed her the keys. At least by living together again, I could know more about her and there might be a chance for me to be able to get back together with her again. I look to see Gon sigh then look at me directly towards the eyes which makes my heart beat faster.

"So, what purpose it is for you to live here?"

She is still asking? She should have known the reason for this.

"To win your heart of course!"

I said happily but stern at the same time to let her know that I am serious. Silence engulfs us before she finally said something.

"Do whatever you want"

She said blankly but at least that answer is more than enough for me now.

"Great, I have your permission then"

I said as the most difficult part has been cleared and now, it is time for the next part of my plan to win her back.

So for this few months, I do my best to make sure that she realizes how much I care for her. Starting form celebrating our anniversary and her birthday. Slowly she is surprised but later on, she began to accepts it and now, she even asks me what do I want for my birthday. Does she needs to ask? Her love for me was more than enough for me and the only reaction I got was she rolled her eyes at that comment.

"You never gave up, don't you?"

She asks while shaking her head. I'm just chuckle a bit.

"No, I don't"

I'm surely looking forward to my birthday. Maybe she would give me her love!? That would be the best birthday I ever have.

Well, even so. She just getting me quite an expensive briefcase since my previous one is already worn out. I am surely a bit disappointed but still I am happy since this is the first present she ever gave to me in my whole life.

"Well, this means you care about me, right!?"

I smiled as I said that. After all, she is the one who give me blanket and letting me in when I am wet from the rain. She didn't even make an effort to kick me out of her house which she can do so if she goes to the law. Her name is the only thing in the list anyway. I am surprised that after all these months, she is letting me to stay. She must have cared a lot for me.

"Whatever"

She said blankly but I could see her eyes having a twinkle of amusement. I began to laugh at that.

At least I am feeling so getting used for us to living together. This is definitely married life for we are used to sleeping together, greeting each other, eating together and well- I didn't plan on the shower together but at least it's good that she can get used to it but, why is she never once says I love you to me when I clearly have said it to her every day without stopping?.

"Gon, I love you"

I said as I approach her who is now designing another clothes.

"Yeah"

She doesn't even look at me. Her eyes are still fixed on her work.

Can't you say I`I love you too' to me?"

I gave her my pleading look. I am so longing to hear those words out of her mouth and her heart.

Why should I?"

She answers while still not looking at me. My anger is rising but I hold it.

"So I know that you love me"

I said simply but I keep screaming in my mind on how could she is unable to comprehend things that is so simple.

"Really?"

She answers while raising her eyebrows. I can only give her a bitter look, even though she is not looking at me right now.

"Do you love me or not?"

I ask in demanding tone. I know that I shouldn't force her but I want to know the answer.

"I don't know"

Her answer made me shocked to silence. I can't say anything else after that. Slowly because of the silence, Gon is finally look at me but I grunt then leaves. Knowing that there is nothing left for either to say.

I went outside to clear my mind for a while. I keep thinking on why she can't tell me. Somehow, I know she did have feelings for me since during the time we are living together, her action does speak louder than words. I know that I don't need to hear that words from her to know her feelings but even so, I feel like her not saying will not getting us elsewhere.

That is when I decided to put myself in her shoes. If she betray me, would I be willing to give her a chance? Well, obviously not instantly but I would try. Maybe it would take a while to gain my trust but that is when I suddenly know her reason. I decided to go and start planning.

Few days passed and I had finally getting what I need. I began to come inside and only to see Gon looking lonely sitting by herself. That is when I decided to call her.

"Hey"

She jumped a bit before looking at me. Her face has a mixture of anger and relief as she sees me.

"Where have you been?"

She asked which makes me smile since she must have been worried and hurt that I just leave without telling her. I missed her as well, not seeing her for these past few days.

"So, you are worried. I feel happy to hear that"

I tease her a bit but she began to feel irritated. Not wanting her to snap, I decided to spoke.

"Err Gon, I'm sorry that I have been using you. The reason I marry you is so that I could have your company"

I told her truthfully. Thinking it back sure made me feel like a jerk but even so, I need to tell her the whole truth to gain her trust even though I hurt her again.

"After that, I have been going out with a lot of women's since I felt that you are just kind of a disturbance"

I continued while carefully examining her expression. She is trying to hold back her tears, it makes me want to hug her, apologize and comfort her but I need to tell her everything first.

"Even so, you are always there for me. You keep waiting for me when I went back late and you always tried to cheer me up if I am in a bad mood but all I did was just pushing you away"

I recall while feeling guilty of everything. How could I hurt this angel?

"When you left, I thought that I should be happy and thought on filling the divorce when I just find someone to replace you"

I continued while trying not to collapse and apologize since I know that I haven't tell her how sorry I am for everything back then.

"But, I can't. No matter what, you are the one who always on my mind. No matter what I do, I can't get rid of you in my mind. It took several months for me to realize that you are truly the most important person for me. That's why I feel glad that I never send that divorce letter"

This is the only thing that I am thankful for. At least this is able to giving me access to stalk her erm, correction, taking care of her and protecting her. I am surprised to see her eyes leaking out a tear, immediately but gently, I wiped it with my fingers.

"I have always been looking for you. I thought that I would never be able to see you again. Don't you think that it's stupid, since I keep looking for you on the Zaoldyeck. After close to five years then I realized to look at you in Freecs then that's why I was able to find you. Stupid, right? If I realize it sooner, I might be able to be with you for a much longer time"

I chuckle bitterly as I said this. I am really thinking that this must be the stupidest thing I have ever done in my life. 5 years until I realize my mistake, after that I began to continue.

"I was really in a panic state when I was going to see you again and not knowing what to do. You know, when I see you again, I felt like my breath was taken away for you look more beautiful than the last time I saw you. Well, you look beautiful back then as well"

I recalled the time I meet her after 5 years. I smiled at the thought before I chuckling at seeing how red Gon's face it is and she tries to cover it. I playfully take her hand away, not wanting her to cover it.

"I realize that you can't say you love me because you do still not trust me. That's why I told you everything"

She widened her eyes, making me know that I hit the bull's eye. She looks panicked so I pat her head and gives her an assuring smile trying to assure her that I understand.

"That is why, I go for few days to design and bought this. I hope you like it"

I said as I reach out the pocket where I kept the box. I open it to reveal the ring that I had planned to give her. I feel really nervous that I am going to ask this question but this is all for nothing.

"Gon, will you marry me, again?"

I finally able to said it while kneeling down in proposing pose. My hands are trembling a bit because of nervousness, I decided to look at Gon to see her expression.

"Heh?"

She sound surprised. Well obviously since our marriage are only signing in marriage registration form. Then suddenly I ask for her to marry me again. Either way, I decided to explain.

"Well, you see. I want to make a vow for our marriage since when we are married, it is basically feels like nothing support it so I want us to marry properly like having ceremony and exchanging vows also I know that it has always been your dream to design your own wedding dress and wearing them also I want us to start over, I hope that I could make you feel truly happy this time"

I rambled (still in the proposing pose) while scratching my cheek in embarrassment with my head look down. I know her dreams from designing her own wedding dress is from the sketches she made that I found in her drawer. It was beautiful and I for sure am looking forward to see her in the dress that she design and made. I vow myself that I would make her happy in our new life, if she agrees, that is. I look back at her right on time to see her tear up before she hugs me which makes both of us fell but luckily, I regain my balance and look at her who is crying in happy tears.

"Yes! I will! I love you, Killua!"

I could swore that my heart just sing and beating happily from hearing that. She loves me! She just said she loves me! Am I in heaven now!? All I can do right now is hugging Gon back and smile at her.

"Finally! You can say that you love me!"

I smiled triumphantly before sliding the ring on her finger before I kiss her for the first time in our life. Our live is starting over and I vow to her that I would make it better than the last for our future together.


End file.
